


The Princess And The Pee

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [41]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Agent Pee, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry, actual first person pov this time not just dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Legend tells of a princess who could feel a pea even through ten mattresses, whose complaints proved she was royalty.Somehow, I doubt the same's true about my boyfriend. Mattresses aside, his only claim to royalty is being adrama queen.





	The Princess And The Pee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

"And what do you call _this_ , Perry the Platypus?" is the first thing I hear upon waking. Being woken. _While it's still dark out._

Groaning, I roll over. Heinz should know better. Jerk.

"Are you listening to me?"

No. No, I am not. He's too loud, and I didn't get anywhere _near_ enough sleep last night. Not my problem.

His bony finger jabs into my side and I sigh. Fine. My problem.

"Did you _pee_ in our _bed_?"

Well excuse _me_ , princess. Not my fault I got _excited_ last night. Besides, I only peed on _his_ side. _I'm_ fine.

Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third posted fic in the last month about Agent Pee, idk what it is about my muse right now but this is apparently where it's at.
> 
> And it had to be in first person, for once. How else could I reference the Zelda cartoon in all its endearing terribleness? :D


End file.
